Easter ZoroBunny
by Oni Giri Slash
Summary: It's Easter on board the Going Merry, but this time Luffy believes in the the Easter Bunny. In hope to keep their capt happy, his nakama have arranged something special but someone else believes in the Easter Bunny, who? Read and find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this story for the spirit of EASTER! YAY! This story takes place after Santa Sanji-Clause, so if you have time you can read that one too!! IT'S FUNNY!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story**

* * *

**Easter Zoro-Bunny**

* * *

"LUFFY!" Cried the navigator, throwing her hands into the air. Everyone around the dinner table looked up. "We had this same conversation over Santa Claus last Christmas. Can't you get through that rubber-freak head of yours that the Easter bunny does _not_ exist!"

"LAST CHRISTMAS," shouted Luffy, slamming his fork into the table. "SANJI," he pointed sharply at the chef. "SCARED THE _REAL _SANTA AWAY!"

Nami slapped her forehead. "He dressed up as Santa so you wouldn't be upset."

"I don't believe it," he pouted, crossing his arms. "I _know_ Santa exists and so does the Easter bunny. He's going to come here tomorrow for the Easter holidays and scatter the ship with chocolate eggs so that we, as a crew, can _all_ go look for them."

Zoro twirled his fork around. "How do you know that this creature exists? I mean," he pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair. "This rabbit thing, where have you seen it before?"

"In this." Luffy conjured a child's book from under his seat and shoved it in his first mate's face. "You see? This _is_ the Easter bunny!"

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper leaned forward across the table. They stared at the half-man, half-rabbit figure. Who was white, fuzzy and portrayed to look like a hug-able humanoid. Usopp sighed. "Luffy, it's just a book."

Luffy snapped it shut, almost taking his marksman's nose. "But it has a picture of…"

"That's all it is Luffy," said Sanji, blowing out a lung-full of smoke. "A picture."

"Besides," yawned Zoro, "we could do with a large rabbit animal coming on board the ship, since we're almost out of supplies."

Luffy's lower lip wobbled dangerously as he looked to his doctor. Chopper made to comfort him but the captain stood up and left the room, crashing the door behind him.

Nami sighed. "I don't know what he'll be like for his birthday." She rubbed her forehead.

Chopper groaned. "Neither."

Usopp slammed his head onto the table. "He's so stubborn."

"Yeah," Sanji began collecting the plates.

"If only you hadn't stuffed up last time," said Zoro casually, the chef stiffened, "I think you should do it again."

Sanji spun around. "I BLOODY WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN! Just let the idiot cry his eyes out. He'll get over it."

"Someone should!" All eyes turned to Chopper.

"WHAT!?"

"Someone should be the Easter bunny and do it _properly_ this time."

Nami glared at him darkly. "That word never works on this ship."

Chopper looked blank. "What word…properly?"

The navigator hissed. Usopp ducked beneath the table.

"He was miserable for ages," insisted Chopper. "We didn't mean to be caught last time, but we could do it again, right Sanji?"

The chef doused his cigarette on the wooden table. "I ain't doing it again." He stalked out of the kitchen. All eyes watched him go and closed the door.

"I don't want to be involved," murmured the swordsman, getting up and closing the door. Their eyes lingered on the closed door for a moment longer. Nami smiled. "You don't suppose…?"

Usopp crawled out from under the table. "What…?"

Her smile widened.

"NO!" Chopper gasped.

Usopp shuddered. "Not…?!"

"I think he'll make a fine bunny, don't you's?"

Usopp and Chopper clung to one another. "NOT ZORO!"

Nami stepped out into the morning light where her crewmates, scattered about the deck, did their thing. All except Luffy, who was still sulking in the kitchen. "Good morning Sanji." She said cheerfully as she passed him.

Sanji spun around in a cloud of smoke. "GOOD MORNING MY LOVE!"

Nami rolled her eyes and continued towards the green hairdo man with the enormous weights.

Zoro looked up as the sun disappeared. "What?"

Nami smiled brightly. "Morning Zoro!"

Coldness crept up his spine. "Has something happened?"

Nami laughed heartily. "Not yet!" Her smile widened and instead of becoming nicer, it looked more…evil.

"What's wrong? Something's happened hasn't it? It's Luffy, right?"

The navigator's grin was so wide, her laugh so loud that she scared the living daylights out of him. "You predict too much, Zoro!"

Zoro frowned darkly in a face-off to match her evil grin. "I know what you're up to woman and I'm not going to do it."

Nami leaned down to his face, and if possible, her grin widened. "But Zoro," she drawled, "you haven't heard what the problem is…" she whispered in his ear.

If Sanji had been watching, he would have laughed as Zoro's eyes grew wide. He glared at the navigator. "You wouldn't," he hissed.

She straightened and glanced at her nails. "I might."

Zoro struggled to his feet. "You're not telling Sanji are you?" He warned seriously.

Nami smiled kindly this time. "Your secret it safe with me!"

_Like hell_, he thought as he followed Nami into the boys sleeping quarters.

* * *

Zoro felt like he was having a face-lift as Usopp rubbed cakes of white makeup onto his skin. Behind him, Nami was bleaching his hair white and Chopper, to his right, was making the final adjustments to his fuzzy rabbit suit. Usopp made to put on the pink nose.

"NOT THE NOSE!" Zoro growled.

Usopp stopped from placing it on. "But you need it."

"No…" he felt Nami tug on the tufts of his hair, in warning. "Fine," he grumbled, "put the nose on." He crossed his eyes in horror as Usopp pressed the pink ball on top his normal human nose.

"No no, it's still to square-ish. Nami, come here and see what you think," said Usopp expertly.

Zoro watched as the two examined his face. Nami shook her head. "His face is still too blocky."

"It's a man's face," snapped the first mate, "it's fine."

Nami tapped Zoro's chin. "That's got to go."

"I think so too," agreed Usopp, taking another cake of white make-up in his hand.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FREAKIN' CHIN?" Zoro shouted.

"Too square," said Nami.

"BUT IT'S A GUY CHIN!"

"Well it's going to go…oh, and the forehead too."

"MY FOREHEAD?!"

"Yep," smiled Nami. "Usopp!" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" He smirked.

"Prepare to erase the chin and forehead."

"I LIKE MY…"

SPLAT! Zoro closed his eyes as the white make-up slapped against his thickening skin. He felt Nami's fingers adding more bleach to his hair. "I'm going to get you Nami," he hissed under his breath.

Nami patted his head. "Of course you are," she cooed, "of course."

Chopper held up the rabbit suit. "DONE!"

Zoro unclipped the earrings from his ears. It was horrible, those three, Usopp, Chopper and Nami – she was going to die painfully for putting him through this – had completely mutilated him. His chin, his only chin, his nice square manly chin had been turned into…well, there was no word to describe it, but it was a _round_ chin. A tiny, round, dimple looking chin. And his forehead, when Nami declared she was removing it from existence she meant it and Usopp did a damn good job at removing something a big as that. However, he liked his forehead too, it was a dignified forehead for goodness sake! Oh god! and his hair, it was as white as snow. After five long hours Nami had finally been able to bleach the green out completely – he was extremely proud of his hair for making her curse and swear. But it was the bunny suit that was most sickening. Chopper obviously had a talent for creating "cute" and this _thing_ was so cute it was verging on to something else – but he didn't want to go there. He untied the katana from his waist and leaned them against the mirror. Now, he was undecipherable.

"These are just in case scenarios that we should have done last time with Sanji, okay, Zoro?" He grumbled a reply. "Good," said Nami cheerily. "So what do you do when a chocolate egg gets crushed?"

Zoro glared at her. "What?"

"It's a question, you're meant to answer it."

"Oh yeah, umm," Zoro scratched idly at the fluffy arms. "Scuff it into the floorboards?"

Nami sighed. "You say 'sorry' to the egg."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just do it, alright. Anyway, what do you do when Luffy comes out?"

"Kill him."

Nami cracked up into laughter. "Close enough!"

"So I _can_ kill him?" Zoro asked hopefully.

She glared darkly. "No. You're the Easter Bunny, you encourage peace and harmony, kindness to all creatures and mankind."

"Do I say all that exactly?"

The navigator slapped her forehead. "Just scatter the eggs around the ship for three nights and when you're finished…"

"Yeah, yeah," said Zoro, "come back to your room and get the bloody stuff off me." He looked out of the darkened window. "Okay, its night. I'm going."

Nami pressed a wicker basket full of tinsel wrapped chocolate eggs into his fuzzy paws. "Happy Easter, Zoro."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Easter Zoro-Bunny**

* * *

Luffy lifted his head as a shadow passed the porthole window. It was large, it was white, it was…probably Sanji out for a smoke. He laid his head back on his pillow. In the bunk below him, Sanji's eyes followed the large white figure as it passed the porthole window. He felt the odd sensation as Luffy's saliva leaked through his hammock and dripped onto his left cheek. His leg flew upwards. "LUFFY! YOU GROTTY FREAK!" 

Luffy hit the ceiling with a thud and fell back onto the floor. "SANJI!" He moaned. In the corner of his eyes, the large white figure passed the porthole window again. He bolted to his feet. "Sanji," he whispered excitedly, "it's the Easter Bunny!" He zoomed to the door and flew down the hall. Sanji raced after him.

Zoro heard the door open on the deck. There came a clack-clack of wooden thongs slapping on the floorboards. Behind the clack-clacking came a tap-tap. Zoro grabbed an egg before turning to face the threat.

"RABBIT!" Luffy squealed, crashing into Zoro's fluffy white suit. "LOOK SANJI! THE BUNNY IS REAL! THE EASTER BUNNY IS TRUE!" He squeezed the Zoro-bunny again.

Zoro, guided by Nami's firm words of threat, mechanically hugged Luffy back, ignoring the glares of Sanji. Luffy was easy to fool, but Zoro prayed that Usopp's art skills were as good as that he boasted about. And in those moments, he thanked Nami for bleaching his hair for five hours – but then he remembered that she was the one who put him in this position so he cursed her.

After Luffy got his years worth of hugging the Zoro-bunny, Sanji stepped forward. His eye scanned the white; pink nosed, round chin, no forehead and white hair, fluffy figure. Zoro waited in anguish to see whether Sanji too, had been fooled.

"EEK!" Sanji cried.

_It's Zoro!_ Finished the first mate in horror. _Just let the pain be over…some nice person shoot me._

"I KNEW YOU EXISTED TOO!" Zoro blinked in shock as Sanji ploughed into his chest and got a year worth of hugs out of him too. Hugging Luffy was…expected, he was so immature and child-like that he would hug anything fluffy. Sanji hugging the bunny, _believing _in the Easter Bunny was plain and out right _wrong_. Zoro wished some nicer person would shoot the chef.

Finally, he was free from the captain and chef's wrath. "Err…why aren't you in bed?" Zoro said, denying his vocal chords to take on a more deep and manly tone. His false high-pitched voice was record scratching, but the other two were in complete awe of him and to them, his voice was like an angel.

"I wanted to come see you," gushed Luffy. Sanji nodded dumbly at his side.

"Well," continued Zoro-bunny, "I…want you two to spin around."

The two spun around. Zoro sniggered deep in his throat; he was all-powerful in this suit.

"Now, make pigs sounds!" Luffy made the most convincing pig noises but Sanji was a clear winner. Zoro almost fell out of character. "Okay, now go to bed and don't get up again. Alright Luffy?" He handed the captain and chef an egg. "Go suck on this."

They both went off, sucking on their chocolate eggs. He watched them go with relief. Weirdness was a value highly respected on this ship, but tonight, weirdness was taken to a new height…and he wanted to free his skin and reclaim his poor katana. Tipping the basket upside-down on the deck, he headed for Nami's room.

Luffy waited until he could hear Sanji's usual ranting of Nami in his sleep before climbing out of his hammock and making his way down the halls. Suddenly, the Easter Bunny walked past. Luffy hid into the shadows and watched.

Zoro fumbled with his paws on the doorknob, finally, his fingers, getting a sense of co-ordination, opened the door and he stepped in.

Nami looked up from her maps. "How was it?"

Zoro began unzipping the suit. "Luffy showed up…"

"As predicted," said Nami casually.

"…but, you wouldn't believe who else on this ship believes in the Easter Rabbit."

"Who?" Zoro raised his pale eyebrows. Nami giggled. "Not Sanji!"

Trying not to look at Nami's dresses, Zoro hung the white suit at the back of her wardrobe. "Yep, dart-brow thought I was the Easter Bunny, hugged me and everything. What a complete idiot! Almost seemed worth doing this to know that!" He grinned, which sent a crack through the drying make-up. "URGH! NAMI! GET THIS OFF ME!"

* * *

Luffy waited all night for the Easter Bunny to emerge form Nami's room, but he didn't and that was weird. "Sanji," he entered the kitchen where the chef was preparing breakfast. "The Easter Bunny went into Nami's room last night." 

Sanji spun around. "Really?" He growled.

"Yeah, and he hasn't come out…uh? Zoro?" Luffy watched as his first mate walked past.

"What?" He snapped.

"Why do you have your bandana on? I thought you only put it on when you're fighting."

"Latest fashion, Luffy and…" his face darkened. "I'm fighting the navigator."

Sanji's face darkened too. "Fighting beloved Nami with what, exactly?"

"Doggedness," he replied icily, before storming out of the kitchen.

"Something's up with Zoro and Nami…Anyway," said Luffy, forgetting the entire encounter with his first mate. "The Easter Bunny didn't come out!"

Sanji threw a tea towel over his shoulder. "Well," he said sternly, "I'm going to stand guard over Nami tonight!"

* * *

**That night….**

Nami opened the port window to let the swordsman in. "I can't believe you let Luffy see you come in last night!"

The first mate wriggled his way through the small gap. "Sorry…" he fell to the floor. "Sorry, I know, almost blew it, okay I get it. Very funny, moving on." He stood up. "Hurry up and get this over and done with."

After half an hour of getting make-up prepared and the suite back on, Zoro squeezed back through the window and made his merry way, scattering Easter eggs through out the Going Merry. It wasn't long before he heard the same clap-clapping of sandals on the wooden deck.

"Luffy!" He spun around, straining his voice box to obtain the high pitch. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Luffy blinked innocently. "I wanted to see if you REALLY REALLY existed!"

"I do Luffy," Zoro squeaked painfully, "Now, please, go back to bed."

"Easter Bunny?"

"Err…yes?"

"Can I have another egg tonight?"

Zoro sighed inwardly as he reached into his basket and retrieved a tinsel wrapped chocolate egg. "Here you go, but straight to bed. No hanging around like last night."

"You knew? How come you went into Nami's room?"

The Zoro-bunny stumbled on the words. "Well…there's…umm…portal?"

Luffy's face broke out into a high beam. "Really!?"

"Err…yeah…its in Nami's room…which is why I went in…there?"

The captain obviously accepted those facts as he skipped back to bed. Zoro sighed and upturned the basket.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Easter Zoro-Bunny**

* * *

Nami ignored the tapping on her window for a while, evilly mocking the white-clad Zoro desperately trying to get in. At last, the tapping turned into frantic pounding and swearing. Nami rose from her desk and let the swordsman in. "Sorry," she said, pulling him through the porthole. "I was so engrossed with my work I didn't hear you." 

"Yeah right you crazy woman," he growled, picking himself off the floor, "I know you did it on purpose." He handed her the empty egg basket.

"You've got to be quiet," whispered Nami, "Sanji's still sleeping outside my door."

"Still?" He unzipped the suit. "Jeez, I would've given up long ago." He peeled the hardening white make-up from his face and washed his face with a cloth generously provided by Nami for half-price.  
"Yeah, I know," she picked up a pile of books, "but he's determined to protect me from the wrath of the Easter Bunny. Can you hold these for a minute?" She placed the pile of books into Zoro's arms. "I'm looking for a map I lost while you were making distracting sounds at the window."

Sanji opened an eye, which probably meant the other eye was open too, when he heard some voices behind Nami's door. He pressed his ear to the wood and listened.

"Navigation. Cartography the first edition…and second edition…and third edition. Jeez, how many do you have? How can you read all this rubbish? Look, a novel!"

"DAMN! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"No, I'm going to see what it is."

"DIE! YOU BLOODY IDIOT! DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Hearing Nami in distress, Sanji leapt to his feet and kicked in the door.

* * *

Zoro ignored the pillow that the navigator was slugging his head with, it wasn't a very soft pillow though and she did have quite a swing, but he had the advantage of height. That was until, she jumped onto her bed and began thugging him from there. 

"FOUL PLAY!" Zoro declared, then getting a face full of hard pillow. He hastily made to put the novel down. It was a good thing too, had he been standing where he was moments before, the door kicked down by Sanji would have taken him out. As the duck feathers cleared, Sanji stood there, his mouth touching his ankles and eyes as wide a the plates he serves dinner on every night. There was a huge, awkward, silence. Nami was standing on her bed, pillow raised over her head ready to whack the…Sanji's gaze fell on the swordsman, who was holding…a romance novel?

"OH MY GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWD!" Sanji screamed.

Luffy and Chopper jumped out of their hammocks. Usopp stumbled up right. "I'm coming," he mumbled, "the brave Usopp is coming to save the day."

The three crashed into Sanji who was still standing horrified at Nami's doorway.

"What's wrong Sanji?" Chopper asked.

Zoro stood there like a rabbit in the headlights – pardon the pun – he hoped that the two, the captain and chef didn't notice the white hair. _Please_, he thought, _don't give the idiots a brain now!_

Nami dropped the pillow in shock as the four of her crew looked at her, then to Zoro, then to her again. She quickly analyzed the situation. _Okay, not good_, she thought, _Usopp and Chopper would know what's going on but the other two don't. Two ways to go about this, one; they see Zoro's hair and realise he has been playing the Easter Bunny. Two they don't realise the hair and think…otherwise!_

Zoro blinked.

The others blinked back.

Nami smiled flambouyantly. "It's not what it looks like!" She climbed off the bed.

Sanji still hadn't taken his eyes of the first mate. "Why are you in Nami's room?" He voice was indicating a short, painful, death.

Usopp felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead. _This is bad_, he thought desperately, _if Sanji finds out Zoro was the bunny he would be humiliated for the rest of his life. He would kill Chopper and I for sure and Luffy would be miserable…but…if Sanji and Luffy thought this was something else…_ "HOW COULD YOU ZORO?" He shouted.

All eyes turned to the sharpshooter.

Zoro blinked. "What?"

"I TRIED TO KEEP YOUR SECRET!"

"WHAT FLAMIN' SECRET?" Sanji roared.

"YEAH, WHAT BLASTED SECRET? I HAVEN'T GOT ANY SECRETS." Zoro bellowed.

"Yes you do," said Usopp darkly. All eyes were now so intensely trained on him that any minute, holes would start to appear. "ADMIT IT! YOU AND NAMI ARE HOOKED."

Nami gave a horrified scream, which was drowned out by Luffy's gasp, which was drowned out by Chopper's cry, which was drowned out by Sanji's scream. If Zoro weren't as man, he definitely would've been sick, he watched Nami hit the ground – cold. He wished he could go the same thing – except maybe, die. Sanji caught him under the arm, oblivious to the white hair and marched him out of the room. Too shocked by Usopp's sudden outburst, the swordsman didn't resist. As he walked past Luffy, he noticed a huge, sly grin plastered across his rubber face, the face said "Go Zoro!"

Zoro launched an attack onto his captor. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He felt the empty space where his katana used to be. "GIMME MY KATANA AND I'LL KILL YOU, DAMMIT!"

Usopp watched the chef, captain and swordsman go nodding his head. "It was for the sake of keeping the Easter Rabbit thing a secret," he told Chopper.

Chopper at last, blinked his drying eyes. "Ah? Wasn't there a less…mean, way?"

"Could've said Zoro liked reading late at night…but who'd believe that?"

* * *

**The next night…**

Usopp peeked around the door into the kitchen. "He's _still _chained to Sanji." He sighed in frustration. "Sorry Nami, I didn't realise how seriously he would take it," he closed the door quietly. "Zoro looks miserable."

Zoro stretched his chained leg that ran along the kitchen floor and joined to Sanji's ankle. The chef was preparing dinner and Zoro was sitting in the corner, waiting. The blonde wasn't talking, he was in a angry, hateful silence – Zoro didn't want to talk anyway, he felt the same. He cursed Usopp real bad, but that Navigator…_I'm going to get her_, he thought silently, _in her sleep_.

Nami hadn't been able to look at Zoro all day...without breaking into laughter. He was going to kill her, she knew that, but he was so hilarious sitting on the floor with his bandana wrapped around his head chained to the chef. The captain kept giving of funny looking sly smiles and Sanji had been creating cold draughts – no one was in an Easter mood at all. She hoped things would get better for the Easter Hunt tomorrow.

In the darkness of the boy's sleeping quarters, Sanji kicked Zoro. "Watch it snot-head, this is _my_ bed, you keep your stupid arm on _your_ side."

"What feakin' side?" Grunted the first mate, moving his arm. "There's no side to this skinny hammock thing! UGH!" Zoro hit Sanji's feet away from his face. "KEEP THOSE AWAY FROM ME!"

Sanji snorted. "Sorry if I'm so much more taller than you, Marimo."

"Taller!?" coughed Zoro. "I think your duck feet are taking over your brain."

"DUCK FEET?!"

"Goose, turkey, pelican, seagull, whatever," muttered the swordsman, going to sleep.

Sanji turned on his side. "Do me a favour and choke on Luffy's spit."

Zoro looked at the hammock above him. "I'd rather you die on his spit than me…" he whispered a word under his breath.

Sanji sat upright, bumping Luffy from beneath. "What was that?" He snapped.

"Nothing, nothing," Zoro said, silently smirking in the darkness.

"WHAT WAS IT, MARIMO?" Barked Sanji.

"DAMMIT SANJI, SHUDDUP AND GO TO SLEEP."

"NOT UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU BLOODY SAID!"

"I SAID YOU WERE "JEALOUS" YOU DEAF GIT, NOW SHUDDUP!" Zoro held his breath and waited for Sanji's reaction in the dark silence. There came nothing, except a rustle of blanket down Sanji's end of the hammock and an inaudible grumble. The swordsman grinned and pulled his swords away from Sanji.

"Do you _have_ to sleep with them?" Sanji grumbled down the other end.

"I like sleeping with things," replied Zoro, "not that you would know…_jealous_."

There was a cold, deathly silence followed by Luffy's voice saying, "Easter…eggs…"

* * *

**Later that same night…**

"Sanji," Luffy whispered eagerly to the chef. "I want you to come and see the Easter Bunny with me one last time. Pleeeeeeeeease Sanji!"

Sanji opened his eye. "I can't, Zoro's dead weight is stopping me from moving."

Luffy made a face. "Just unchain him, Sanji, come on come on come on!"

"No Luffy," snapped the blonde, "the swordsman'll do something, I know it."

"Just chain him to the bed," insisted the captain.

"The bed?"

"Yeah…you wanna see the bunny don't you?"

Sanji sighed. "Fine, but just for a minute. I'll chain Marimo to the hammocks."

Luffy squealed. "I'LL GO WAKE USOPP AND CHOPPER!"

"I'M UP!" Usopp crowed hitting the floor with a thud.

Zoro listened as the boys left the room. _Heh_, he thought wickedly, _no me, no rabbit._ He took over the now empty bed. _No annoying people to…eh?_ Zoro stopped as he felt something in the darkness. He looked down at his feet where fleet hands picked open the lock. "OI!" Zoro kicked out at the hands. "DON'T TOUCH THAT."

"OW! Idiot, I'm helping!"

The shackles around his ankles fell away. "I would say thanks but…WRETCH!" He drew a sword; Nami shouted and ducked for cover. "DIE!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?" She shouted, watching as Zoro hacked away at Sanji's hammock.

"I HATE HIM! DIE ERO-CHEF YOU BASTARD!" Satisfied with the remains of his handy work, the first mate sheathed his sword. Spotting Nami's figure in the gloom, he gave a carefree shrug.

"You took out Sanji's hammock?" She said ironically. "I hope you feel better."

"I do," he snapped. The two stared dangerously – if looks could kill.

"Three nights," she held up the number of fingers required, "you promised to be the Easter Bunny for."

In the dark, Zoro could just make out the three fingers. "Forget it woman, let Sanji and Luffy bawl their eyes out, I don't care."

"It's an adventure!" Nami said suddenly. "We've all put our necks on the line to make this work Zoro, I have been…_humiliated_. Have you seen Luffy? Smirking _all_ day. I didn't go through all this damn trouble to stop now, lousy swordsman, so you get into that bunny suit or _I'll kill you_!"

Zoro blinked. "What happened to all that Easter spirit?"

"THIS IS _WAR_!" The navigator howled.

The four boys, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Sanji waited in the shadows for the one and only Easter Bunny to show up.

"Where is he?" Muttered the sharpshooter peering through the shadows, playing along with the mock-up he had help create – bad regrets.

Chopper looked through Usopp's mop of black hair. "I don't see…" he gasped, "_there_ he is!"

Luffy jumped up from his hiding spot with a squeal and ploughed full speed into the rabbit.

Zoro-bunny turned in time to see Luffy run into him. He got a face full of straw hat and an ear full of joyful squeals. Overhead the basket went flying, tinsel wrapped chocolate eggs soared through the air like shooting stars. The moonlight shone off them as they flew, angel like over the railings, the basket not too far behind. Then one by one, gravity took hold of the UFO's and brought them plummeting into the sea below. Each egg could be heard with a 'plop' that resonated across the waters and reached _everyone's_ ears. Zoro had been knocked backwards by his captain's enthusiasm. He watched the night sky slowly turn around, the back of his head hitting the deck with a dull 'thud'. He then went sliding away with Luffy clinging onto him, clutching his fuzzy, white fur… '_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP'_. Zoro heard that sound a hundred times louder then everybody else and Luffy probably a thousand times. The captain picked himself up from the revealed Zoro's chest, holding the shreds of padding and white fur that once skinned the fake rabbit; all face's turned downwards to Zoro.

Usopp's hand flew to his mouth. "Oh my god," he whispered. Turning to Chopper, he asked. "Did you know anything about this?"

"Huh…?" Chopper blinked. "Oh yeah. NO! NO! I DID NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS, USOPP!"

Zoro looked up at Luffy who was looking blankly down at him; he could hear Usopp and Chopper's ramblings in the background. He felt a cold drought and Sanji appeared in his vision, looking down, his cigarette glowing in the darkness.

"Oi Marimo," he said, "I like your suit." The chef chucked his butt onto Zoro's forehead where it began to burn.

_Kill me_, prayed the first mate silently, _do it…NOW!_ He closed his eyes and everything went black.

* * *

Zoro woke up on the kitchen floor sometime in the afternoon; Sanji had taken over his hammock. He walked out on deck where no one looked at him – Luffy made no movement of recognition, didn't even say hi. _No one_ bothered to recognise or notice him all afternoon – not that he gave a damn. Sitting beside the tangerine bush he heard slight foot steps approach and then the person sat down next to him. 

"I promise," she said, looking over at the sea, "that I'll never make you do something like that again – unless it is really important."

Zoro looked at Nami with a frown. "I don't believe you," he replied.

She shrugged. "Doesn't really matter…" she sighed. "Everyone's so cold at the moment."

"They'll get over it."

"At least we gave it a try…I'm glad Usopp and Chopper got clear."

"Same here."

There came a serene calmness, Zoro watched as Nami reached behind her and revealed a large gift-wrapped chocolate egg. "Happy Easter Zoro," she said with a decent smile.

The swordsman sniffed at it. "Like hell…"

She shoved it into his hands. "Take it, free of charge," she stood up. "Anyway, I've got some maps…and stuff…to do…yeah." She ruffled Zoro's white hair and made her way down the stairs.

He carefully unwrapped the chocolate egg and took a bite when Sanji appeared. "What!?"

Sanji had a hand on his forehead. "How did you do it?"

Zoro blinked. "Do what?"

"Get Nami to like _you_?" The blonde said clearly distraught.

The first mate reached behind him. "Wear this." He handed the ripped bunny suit to the chef and walked off with a lopsided grin. _That was some Easter._

* * *

**AN: Well that's it I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to read Santa-Sanji Clause! AND don't forget to review! I LUV ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Get into that Holiday spirit...HAPPY EASTER!!!**_  
_


End file.
